


Three Words

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Fluff, Get together fic, M/M, No Actual Porn Though, Ridiculously short, anyway, because I cant write porn for shit, because theres no real plot, but what else is new there, hamilton being thirsty, its cute i promise, john laurens being thirsty, just mutual thirst and fluff, like it gets somewhat sexual, rated for hamiltons foul mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Laurens sneaks one glance too many, Hamilton notices





	Three Words

“Little lion, you write far too much.” Laurens chuckled to himself as he sat inside their shared tent in the middle of the night, a moment of silence in a war that never seemed to end.

Hamilton didn’t look up from his papers. “These reports are for Washington, they must be finished by morning light.” He said, slightly deliriously.

“You haven’t slept in a fortnight.”   


“That’s an exaggeration, my dear Laurens.” Hamilton scoffed. “Surely I would’ve dropped dead if that were true.”   


“You do always seem to do the impossible.” Laurens mused, taking in the others form by candlelight. 

Hamilton was by no means an unattractive man. He was small and slender, with thin shoulders and a thinner body. His dark hair cascaded over his shoulders like a river, begging Laurens’ hands to run through it. His dark eyes were big and round, stunning in their depth, and often filled with emotions no man could possibly hope to describe.

Lord, Laurens ached to make Hamilton his own, but the pure blasphemy of it all would be too much to bear, not to mention Hamilton’s own reaction.

“Hamilton…” Laurens began before trailing off, unsure of where he was going with his sentence.

But Hamilton looked up at last at the sound of his name falling from the others mans lips. “Yes, Laurens?”   


“Where do all these words come from?” Laurens decided to tease, in lieu of confessing how he really felt. “Your person is simply too small, all these words must be simply overwhelming.”   


“You seemed quite fond of my small person not too long ago, my dear Laurens.” Hamilton shot back with no hesitation, a small smirk tugging at the edge of his mouth. That clever mouth, how Laurens wanted to take it with his own, reduce that clever tongue to a lack of words, only whimpers and begging for  _ more, more. _

But alas, it could not be.   


“I haven’t the faintest of what you mean.” Laurens lied easily.

Hamilton snorted, a sound that by all means should be unattractive yet wasn’t. “You were staring at me as though you wished to devour me, my Laurens.” He said, voice dropping low as to not be heard my prying ears. “You looked at me as Miss Schuyler did, desperate to take me apart. I wonder how you would do it, hmm?” At Laurens’ silence, Hamilton continued. “Would you be slow, taking your time to discover every part of my body? Or would you be fast, unforgiving, ravishing and cruel?” He paused for a moment. “Why, I don’t believe I would mind either.”   


“You are simply filthy, Hamilton.” Laurens managed to say weakly, ignoring the images the shorter mans words produced. Hamilton flirted as most breathed, it was all too easy to remind himself that it didn’t mean anything. 

Hamilton chuckled in response, bowing his head to his work once more, and Laurens could finally breathe again.

Then, Hamilton spoke again. “You know, Laurens, I don’t need all these fancy words to describe how I feel about you. I merely need three.”

“Yes?” Laurens hummed, wondering where this was headed. “And how is that?”   


“I love you.”

The world must’ve stopped on its axis. The war must have ceased to exist. Something,  _ something  _ must’ve happened, for Alexander Hamilton was saying those words to a frozen John Laurens.

“I see.” Hamilton said after a short while of Laurens’ silence. “I have...misread the situation. I apologize for any boundaries I may have crossed.” His voice sounded stilted, awkward, obviously unused to not being right.

It was then Laurens found his own voice. “No, no my dear boy.” He said thickly. “I was merely not expecting such a declaration. Come here.”   


And lo and behold, for once Hamilton listened, dropping his quill to the desk and standing, walking over to Laurens with a confidence of a man who had nothing to lose.

And so, Laurens reached up, cupped his face with one gentle hand, and pulled his little lion in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely espanholina on tumblr, thanks for the prompt!


End file.
